


Trying New Things

by surgeoninspace



Category: Rhett & Link, buddy system - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Buddy System, Buddy System Season 2, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Praise Kink, rhink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surgeoninspace/pseuds/surgeoninspace
Summary: Rhett learns that Link has never had an orgasm. They try something new.





	1. Chapter 1

“You mean, you’ve never-“ he cut himself off, looking at Link with furrowed brows. 

Link stood across from him with worried eyes, crossing one arm over his chest. There was a lot of things he’d never experienced. 

Really, Rhett shouldn’t be surprised. Link hated stepping out of his comfort zone, hated eating anything but the three foods he was comfortable with, hated being naked, hated anything that wasn’t what he already knew. 

Never having sex, still being a virgin, those things he could understand. Hell, after knowing Link for thirty seconds he would have been surprised if Link had ever had sex. 

But an orgasm? Masturbating? 

It boggled Rhett.

Link swallowed, answering in a soft tone, “Uh, no.”

Rhett still seemed surprised, his voice shooting up a few tones, “Never? Never ever?” 

Link glanced to the floor and shook his head. 

There were a few beats of silence, followed by Link speaking again, “It just seems-“ he paused, looking back towards Rhett with those unsure eyes, “Icky?” 

Rhett closed his eyes briefly, opening them again with a sigh, “It’s incredible. You’re missing out on so much, man.” 

Link pursed his lips, “I just-” He bit his lower lip just long enough to leave a bit of an indent, “I don’t know, you say that about a lot of things. I don’t enjoy eating like you do, coffee like you do, spas-“

Rhett cut him off, “No- no! This is different. Well, except for the 1% of people who are asexual, but even a large percentage of that group still touch themselves or like to get off. So that leaves more than 99% of the population who enjoys this just as much- if not more than I do. This is a universal experience.”

“You say that about a lot of stuff.” 

“Link, I push you out of your comfort zone all the time. Sometimes you learn to like things you’d never even try if it weren’t for me.” 

“But a lot of stuff I still don’t like.”

“But aren’t you glad you at least tried? To know for sure?”

There was another pause. Link rubbed his arm, glancing to the floor again. He memorized the pattern of the wood stains. “You have a point.”

“I always do! Look, it’ll be okay. Just- here, just try it. Go into the bedroom, close the door, make yourself comfortable, and just go to town.” Rhett offered a reassuring smile. 

“I don’t even know how.” Link mumbled, a blush rising on his cheeks thinking about it. 

“Alright, well what kind of stuff are you into?” 

“I-I don’t know.” 

“Nothing that gets you going? Suits your fancy?”

“I don’t know.” 

“There’s gotta be something.” Rhett let Link think about it, but could read all over his face that he wasn’t getting anywhere, “What about Vanessa? You like her, right?”

“More as a friend, I think. She’s pretty and nice but I don’t know if I can think about her like… that.”

“Any celebrities that you like?”

“Not like that.” 

Rhett sighed, “Okay. How about this. Just go in there, and just start, don’t think about anything, just let it all come naturally. Then, when it gets going, experiment, think about different stuff. See what you like. You might learn something about yourself you might not know.” 

Unsure, Link looked to Rhett once more. 

“Just do it.” 

“I’ll try.” Rhett led him to the bedroom, knowing if he didn’t follow, Link would wuss out. 

“You can do it, man. I believe in you.” He gave him a thumbs up as he began to shut the door, separating themselves, “You got this!” Rhett shouted once the door was closed, and made his way to the couch to watch some TV, giving Link his privacy. 

Twenty minutes later, Link emerged from their shared room. Rhett paused the TV and stood up, “How’d it go? Did you get there?” 

Link frowned and shook his head, “I really tried, Rhett, really. But I couldn’t. I couldn’t even get close.” 

He seemed visibly upset. Rhett placed a hand on his roommate’s shoulder, “Hey man, it’s okay, totally normal. I know you. You probably just put too much pressure on yourself. That’s okay. Listen, there are a lot of people out there who can’t get off without another person there.” Rhett’s eyes widened suddenly with an idea. He snapped his fingers, “Let me help!”

Link tensed visibly, “Rhett, no, I don’t think-“

“No, no! Hear me out, Link. It’ll be just a friendly favor. I just want to help. Nothing weird.”

“Rhett-“

“Really! Let me help you. It’ll be okay. I’m just here to push you out of your comfort zone, like I always do. I’m not going to force anything on you that you don’t want. It’ll be two dudes, working together to achieve one totally natural goal, totally normal.”

Link looked worried, but didn’t object. 

Rhett grabbed Link by the arm and led him back to the bedroom. “Here, just lay down on my bed.” 

Link stared at Rhett’s fancy bed, and then back to Rhett, that nervous look he was so used to by now scrawled all over his face. 

Rhett nodded towards the bed encouragingly, to which Link hesitantly laid down, careful not to disturb Rhett’s meticulous layout of pillows and soft blankets.

“Make yourself comfortable. This will only work if you’re in a total place of comfort.” 

Link set himself into the bed, working his shoulders back into the memory foam. When he was done, he looked back up at Rhett, “I’m not sure about this.”

“It’s okay! Link, I’m serious. I’m going to walk you through the whole thing. I’ll be here to guide you and it’ll be okay.” 

Link blew out a breath, “Okay, I’m- I’m as comfortable as I’ll be with this.”

“Perfect.” Rhett kneeled next to the bed, giving Link a small smile, “Now, just close your eyes.” 

Link complied, letting his eyes flutter shut. 

“Excellent, good, yes.” Rhett nodded, even though Link couldn’t see, “Now, Link, this is really important. Do you trust me?”

Link nodded back, “Yes, I trust you.” 

“Okay, good, I want you to go to your happy place. Are you there? Can you see it?”

Link smiled a little, “Yes, I can see it.” 

“Good, good. Now just relax. I want you to totally relax.” 

“Okay.” 

“It’s really important for you to relax, but also let me know at any point if you need me to stop or if you need a break, okay? I want you to remember that this is a safe space. Now, say that back.” 

Link opened his eyes again, “The whole thing? Or-“

Rhett broke his spa-like tone for a brief moment, “Just the safe space part. Keep your eyes closed.” 

Link obeyed, “This is a safe space.” 

“Good, good. Now, stay in your happy place, we’re going to take this slow.” Rhett reached over Link and slowly popped the button on his jeans, careful not to make any sudden movements. He made sure to keep a gentle tone, “I think you’re really gonna like this, Link.”

Link kept his eyes closed and sighed, his mind still going a million miles a minute, anxiety rattling his body. He flinched when Rhett grazed his front as he unzipped his pants. 

“Link, you got to relax. I know this is new and scary but you have to relax or it’s not going to work. You told me you trusted me.”

“Rhett, you can’t tell me I have to relax. That makes me even more unrelaxed because then it feels like a job and jobs are scary and what if I’m not doing it right-“

Rhett cut him off, putting a hand up, “Alright, stop. Link, just close your eyes and try to think about nothing.”

“That’s impossible! You’re asking me to solve a paradox and relax at the same time while I’m doing it!”

“Alright, fine, then listen to my voice. Close your eyes and just focus on what I’m staying.”

“Fine,” Link huffed and placed his hands on his chest, his elbows sinking into the memory foam. 

“Alright, you’re doing good. Just focus on me.” Rhett picked up where he left off, making his voice gentle once more and continuing to slowly unzip Link’s jeans. “Good! Perfect. Okay, I just need you lift your bottom off the bed for a second, it’ll be the only work I ask you to do this whole experience.”

Link grimaced but didn’t fight Rhett, lifting up as he let Rhett slide his pants down just past the base off his ass, “Good, perfect. Now I know how you don’t like to be naked, so we’ll leave your pants mostly on, sound good? Just nod if that sounds good.”

Link nodded.

“Good. Now, I’m just gonna pull your underwear down a little, okay?” Rhett used both of his hands to grab either side of Link’s boxers and gently pulled them down, exposing Link entirely, “Perfect, beautiful, you’re doing great.”

Link didn’t feel like he was doing great. He was totally exposed to his roommate and good god he didn’t realize just how cold the room was until just now. Good thing there was a buffer of the top bunk so the air from the ceiling fan wasn’t hitting him directly. 

Rhett’s hands left Link for a moment, and the smell of peach hit him after just a couple of seconds. He heard the gross noise of Rhett rubbing his hands together furiously, and Link felt like he was choking. This was so wrong, and he had no idea if was even going to be able to get hard with Rhett doing this. 

“Link, just let yourself feel. Try not to think too much. Just let yourself feel.” 

Link audibly gasped as Rhett wrapped his hand around Link’s flaccid dick. Link’s eyes shot open and couldn’t help but look down. 

“It’s okay! It’s okay!” Rhett immediately reassured him, “Just relax.” 

Link swallowed hard. 

After a moment Rhett’s hands slid slowly up and down Link’s member, spreading the peach scented lube generously over it. 

Link grimaced and laid himself back down, closing his eyes tight. 

“It’s really okay, Link. I wouldn’t lie to you.” 

Link visibly relaxed a little at the statement, trying to fight the wave of uncomfortable, he shifted a little, trying not to disturb Rhett’s movements.

Rhett kept a steady, slow pace, something predictable and gentle for Link. He went from base to tip at the same rate. Up and down and up and down.

“How does it feel, Link?, describe it.” Rhett’s voice was soft and encouraging. 

Link’s face had untightened, “Well, actually, it feels kind of nice.”

He was rocking a semi after a few minutes. 

“See, I told you, just try to think about that.”

Link nodded, a calm smile on his face. He leaned into the sensation, and broke the silence again after another few minutes, “Rhett, that actually feels-“ his voice sounded far away, and he cut himself off with a quiet, ‘oh!’ before picking up his statement again, “really, really good. I think I get it?”

“See?” Rhett smiled at Link, even though he knew he couldn’t see. “Alright, going to pick up the pace now.”

He stroked faster, his grip tightening a little, watching Link’s face as he working the lube up and down his shaft.

A broken, “Ooh,” fell from Links lips. He lifted his head off the pillow a bit. Rhett put his free hand on Link’s chest, smearing peach lube on his shirt as he coaxed him to lay back down, “Just relax, let me do the work.” 

Link was practically putty in his hands at this point, following Rhett’s orders without any resistance.

“Good, that’s a good boy, Link. You’re doing so well.” 

“Gosh, Rhett, that’s- that’s- oh, gosh that feels so- indescribable.” Fireworks exploded in his core, his legs squirming to try and keep up with the energy he was building. 

Rhett sped up even more, his hand tightening and applied pressuring as he went from bottom to top. 

Link couldn’t keep up. One hand went to his hair and the other grabbed on the edge of the mattress, trying to ground himself. He was quickly falling apart in Rhett’s hands. Sweat built up on his skin and he became much more verbal, “Rhett, you’re- ohmygosh. What are you doing to me? Please don’t stop. Please don’t - oh- don’t ever stop!” 

Rhett smirked and kept his steady pace, biting his lip as he watched Link sink further into it, “That’s my good boy, oh, Link, you’re doing marvelous, I’m so proud.” 

The praise made his breath hitch, his exhales turning choppy and shaken and his fingers curling deeper into the mattress, his knuckles turning white. 

“Just breathe, focus on breathing. You’re doing such a good job, baby.”

Link’s head was swirling, his thoughts that were once anxious melted into pure bliss. His dick was at full attention and was leaking precum. 

“Rhett! Rhett, oh, oh!” 

His breaths were fast and uneven and heavy, and his whole body shook. His hips arched into the touch as he took his bottom lip and bit down so hard he could’ve bled. 

“Rhett that feels so incredible, please don’t stop, oh god, please don’t stop.”

“You’re doing so good, yes baby.”

Link was reduced to a puddle on the mattress and all he could produce was gasps and desperate, needy moans. “Rhett, I’m- I’m, I think I’m almost-”

Rhett sped up, pumping as fast as could on Link’s slicked up dick. 

Link’s filthy little moans filled the room. 

“Yes, Link, cum for me. You can do it baby. You’re my good boy, cum for me.”

Link’s whole world came to a head. His hands dug into the mattress so hard he could have made a bet the memory foam would never forget the imprints of his fingers. His thighs twitched uncontrollably and he bent at the core as his breathing totally stopped to spill hot cum all over Rhett’s long, slender fingers. 

Rhett kept going as Link road the waves of his orgasm until Link couldn’t take anymore, having to reach down and pull Rhett’s cum and lube covered hand off of him. 

When he came down, Link totally collapsed onto the mattress, his hands falling to his sides and his breathing returning to him in heavy exhales. 

Rhett cleaned off his hands with a nearby towel and simply watched as Link floated on cloud nine. Sweat glistened on his skin, and Rhett could tell that Link was totally, undeniably, absolutely, relaxed. Not a thought was going through Link’s head for at least a full minute. He was in post-coitus ecstasy. 

When Link came to, opening his eyes and letting those anxious, brooding thoughts bubble backup, Rhett just grabbed Link’s hand. 

“Welcome to the 99%, friend.”

Link gave a weak smile, speechless. 

“Want to be alone?”

Link shook his head, and gave Rhett’s hands a light squeeze. 

Rhett took that as an invitation to climb into bed next to him, and used the towel to wipe up Link before pulling his underwear back up, knowing full well Link would be wrongly embarrassed when he came to if his dick was still out. Rhett wrapped his arms around Link and simply held him, listening as Link’s breathing returned to steady, before Link drifted off to sleep. 

 

————


	2. Round Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett helps Link cross another thing off his sexual to-do list.

The next day was definitely weird for Link. They both woke up at 10:02 to the sound of Rhett’s alarm clock. They exchanged little words, Link feeling uncomfortable and Rhett, knowing this, at a loss for words. He tried to keep things warm, to show Link that it was okay, by giving a reassuring smile before crawling out of the bed and taking a shower. Link spent most of the morning staring at the bottom of his own bunk from Rhett’s, his hands crossed over his chest and his eyebrows pinched in contemplation. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about last night, how good it felt. He replayed everything in his head, over and over again. Rhett’s praises and his own sweet nothings. He didn’t know how to comprehend it. 

When Link finally crawled out of Rhett’s bed, giving it one last worried look, the two spent the morning in a hushed silence, trying to read each other. Rhett could practically see Link overthinking it as he ate his breakfast. 

They sat at the table and ate, not saying anything, but sneaking glances when they thought the other wasn’t looking. They did this all day, watching TV, getting lunch, watching more TV, getting dinner. Sitting in their silence, Link replaying last night in his head, his stomach churning. 

They were watching TV when they both decided, at the same time, to finally speak up. 

“Hey man-”

“I’m so-”

“No, I’m sorry you go-”

“No, please, you first.” 

Rhett and Link stared at each other, turning their bodies away from the TV to face each other. 

Rhett spoke again, “I just wanted to say that wasn’t weird. You shouldn’t feel weird. Like I said, it was a friend helping a friend.”

Link nodded slowly, hesitant, “Y-Yeah. Friend.”

Rhett glanced around for a moment, “Did you want to talk about it?” 

“Well-” Link’s hand started to shake as he reached up to fix his glasses, “I- I’m glad you helped me. I enjoyed myself.”

Rhett nodded encouragingly, reaching out to tap Link’s chest, “Good! That was the point. You tried a new thing.” He finished with a smile. 

“You really knew what you were doing,” Link swallowed, relief flooding him as they finally talked, “Was it- uhm, did you?” He laughed uncomfortably to himself, trying to shake his nerves and set the tone of their friendship back to normal, “If I’m being honest, I keep, uh, I keep thinking about it.” 

Rhett nodded furiously, “Yeah, yeah okay, me too.” 

“Did you? Uh,” Link bit his lip, looking to the side. He reached his hand up to hold on to his other arm. 

They spoke simultaneously, Rhett trying to finish his sentence, “Want to do it again?” 

Link nodded, “Yeah.” 

“Yeah, no, okay, me too. Let’s-” Rhett didn’t skip a beat, reaching over the couch to kiss Link and cut off his own failed attempt of a sentence.

Link, not having a lot of experience kissing, chose to let Rhett lead. 

It was passionate and messy, but neither seemed to mind. Rhett’s one hand found Link’s waist, the other busy disheveling dark hair, knocking Link’s glasses askew as he did so. Rhett urged for Link to get closer, and he obliged, still tongue-tied as he moved to straddle Rhett, his legs on either side of him. Link gripped onto Rhett’s shirt, stretching out the silky material as he held on like his life depended on it. 

It was all so fast and new and terrifying for Link, but he didn’t let his doubts get the best of him. His stomach had butterflies and his skin flushed and he wanted nothing more than to fall right into this and chase the feeling. 

Rhett ground his hips up into Link, who let out a hitched breath when they pulled away from the kiss, their foreheads still pressed together. 

Rhett’s hands inched from Link’s waist to underneath his shirt, feeling up towards his chest and taking the polo with it. A whine escaped Link when the shirt came off completely, but he didn’t mind so much when Rhett’s lips met his neck. He kissed down to Link’s collarbone, sucking and teething with just enough pressure to avoid leaving a permanent mark.

Link let out another wimper, his eyes closing as he tilted his head back. 

Rhett’s hands wouldn’t go unused, Link was quick to find out when he felt them trailing from his knees up to his inner thighs. Electricity shot through him and ultimately straight to his dick, which was already pressing so uncomfortably against his slacks. 

Link had never had someone touch him like this, and he never imagined that it felt so good. He’d read about it, seen it on TV, maybe even imagined it from time to time, but never, never, did he think it could feel this good. A wave of validation washed over him at the feeling of being so desperately wanted.

Rhett’s hands fumbled blindly with Link’s belt, before pulling it out of its loops in one swift motion. 

“Link,” Rhett breathed on his skin, his voice so deep and so unlike he’d ever heard anyone say his name. He never wanted Rhett to say it any other way. It make his stomach tie in knots and dick throb embarrassingly in his pants. 

His mouth was dry and his breath so fragile, “Yeah?” 

“I want to show you something.” 

Before Link could ask or process anything, Rhett had his hands on Links waist again, holding him in place as he stood up. A gasp left Link, quite literally being swept off his feet. Rhett turned and set him down on the recliner, kneeling on the floor in front of him as he finished with the rest of Link’s pants.

Link didn’t resist as he slid them down his legs, Rhett purposely running a finger down the inside of his thigh as he did so. 

Link had never been as hard as he was in that moment, and the thin fabric of his boxers didn’t hide it well. Shame bubbled up from within, as if Rhett was going to take one look at him and tell him that he was an absolute disgusting human being. 

But he didn’t. 

He did take a long look at Link’s body and shook his head like he was in disbelief, “You’re stunning, Link. Beautiful.”

It was enough to make Link take a sharp exhale, flooding his chest with warmth and validation. 

Before he could say anything in return, Rhett guided Link’s knees apart, gently but firmly, and leaned up to kiss Link. The kiss was different, softer than the others, but passion was still in control. 

When they pulled away, Rhett still stayed close, watching Link flutter those long eyelashes. His eyes projected unsurety and innocence, but never shied away. 

Rhett reached up to graze Link’s chin, “Are you okay?” Genuity flooded his voice as it came from a place of concern, but still remained smooth and deep. Link felt like he could have just melted right into it. He nodded, slowly, but full of certainty.

“Can you say it for me?” 

Link swallowed hard, licking his lips and fighting the urge to bite on his own nails, “I’m nervous, but excited. I want to keep going. I’m okay. Really.” 

Rhett smile shined through before he kissed him again, “You let me know if you need me to stop. Or if there’s anything I can do to make this better for you.” 

Link was quick to answer, his words coming out a bit jumbled, “Youcouldtakeyourshirtoff.” He was quick to follow it up, before Rhett could respond, “Y’know, if you wanted to, that is,” he looked down, and this time did bring his hand up to bite on a nail, “No pressure.” 

Rhett gave an amused smile again, standing up fully to take his shirt off. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t make a show out of it, taking his time to pop each button, slowly running his hands over the newest piece of exposed skin as each button came undone. Link dropped his hand, eyes wide and mouth slightly parted as he watched the strip tease. Warmth flooded his cheeks just watching Rhett undress, and Rhett ate up every bit of flustered Link, who’s pre-cum was starting to leave a stain at the peak of his boxers. 

The shirt eventually hit the ground, and Link let out a large breath when it did, not realizing he had been holding his breath the whole time. 

“Happy to oblige,” Rhett gave an arrogant grin, rightfully a little full of himself to be making Link practically fall apart right in front of him. Rhett leaned down to give him another lengthy kiss, Link’s hands bashful yet imploring as they ran along Rhett’s exposed chest and torso. 

Rhett’s lips found his neck again. Quickly, yet somehow still painstakingly slow for Link, Rhett made his way down his body. His fingers curled at the waistband of Link’s underwear, just resting there for a moment, making him squirm. Rhett knew he was teasing him, and took every pleasure in it. 

He slowly slipped Link’s boxers off, his cock at full attention and leaking an ungodly amount of pre-cum. Rhett’s tongue ran along his own bottom lip as if he was looking at a Thanksgiving meal. 

“Is this all for me?” Rhett finished nestling himself on the floor between Link’s legs, who could have melted right into the couch right then and there. His face burned and a shiver crawled up his spine. He knew Rhett was trying to get to him and it was absolutely working. 

Link nodded slowly, but knowing that wouldn’t be enough, fed into it even more. 

“All for you.” 

Rhett’s lip twitched and then a hand was wrapped around Link’s dick. It didn’t move at first, but then slowly began to work its way from top to bottom, using Link’s pre-cum to slicken his shaft. 

Link was practically bursting at the seams, resisting the urge to fuck Rhett’s hands right then and there. 

Rhett sped up for a short period of time, jerking him off just like he had yesterday. Link eyes shut, wincing as he made a futile attempt to keep up with the feelings overwhelming him. His fingers turned white as he dug into the arm of the couch. 

“Oh- Rhett!” 

The stroking stopped its careful pace, causing Link to whimper once again. Piercing blue eyes revealed themselves to catch Rhett, watching him like a lion would watch a prey. 

Link only observed speechlessly, as Rhett leaned in without breaking eye contact. His tongue exposed itself to run a line from the base of Link’s dick to the top, where it flicked to pick up some more pre-cum that had beaded at the head. Rhett’s tongue left his dick as he moved back to show Link he liked the taste and even gave a hum of approval to go along with it. 

Link probably could have finished right then and there, just at the sight. 

Link somehow managed to restrain himself. His whole body felt like it was overheating. Beads of sweat formed along his skin but all he could do was hold onto the couch for dear life and try to remember to breathe as Rhett moved back in and placed his lips around the head of Link’s cock. 

Rhett’s tongue ran circles around him, his mouth bobbing up and down on the head while one of his hands stayed still around the base of his cock. 

Needy little moans left Link’s mouth, only encouraging Rhett more. 

“Oh god, Rhett, yes!” 

Rhett’s mouth sunk lower, making sure his tongue pressed firmly against Link as he moved up and down. His dick pulsed at the wet warmth of his mouth. 

“Oh my god, Rhett- This is- oh my god! I cannot believe that this- oh my god- that this feels so good.” Link’s brain struggled to form sentences. He longed for the same praises that Rhett’s had given him yesterday, but he found a way to forgive him for for it. Still, Rhett’s sweet nothings from the day prior continued to bounce around in his head.

‘Perfect.’

Rhett’s pace picked up, his head bobbing faster around Link’s dick. Link struggled to keep up. 

‘Such a good boy, Link.’

Rhett’s lips left him momentarily, and before he could even whimper at the lost touch, Rhett’s hand replaced it, slicking up the rest of his dick with saliva. 

‘Beautiful, you’re doing great.’

Rhett’s mouth returned, only now his hand kept a steady pace, pumping Link right into his mouth. 

‘Good job, baby.’

Link’s moans filled the room and his shaking hand threaded into his own hair, while the other gripped onto Rhett’s shoulder, unknowingly digging his chipped nails into his skin. 

‘You’re doing marvelous.’

“Rhett- Rhett- please don’t stop, please!”

‘That’s my good boy.’

Link felt his whole body quiver and he had to force himself to keep from bucking his hips up and choking Rhett, who preemptively had his free hand pressing on Link’s hips to keep that from happening. 

‘You’re doing so well.’

A loud moan, one Link would have been very embarrassed about if he wasn’t so caught up in having his dick sucked, left Link’s mouth along with a, “Rhett, I’m going to- I can’t- oh god, Rhett.” 

Rhett looked up at him with sultry eyes and gave the best he could at a nod while still bobbing up and down on his cock.

The image itself was enough to push him over the edge. 

‘Yes, Link, cum for me. You can do it baby. You’re my good boy, cum for me.’

Link completely unraveled, spilling cum into Rhett’s mouth and muttering unintelligibly as he did so. Unaware, his nails dug scratches into Rhett’s shoulders as the orgasm intensified. 

He kept his eyes closed as he road out the waves of his orgasm on Rhett’s tongue, finally pulling Rhett away when it got too much. 

After a couple deep breaths, Link opened his eyes again, fighting the post-orgasm guilt that seemed to be a reoccurring theme. 

Rhett swallowed what was left in his mouth, standing up in order to straddle Link, but not actually setting much of his weight on him. “Are you okay?” 

Link was too starstruck to find the words instead, just looked up at Rhett with soft eyes. He managed to mumble an awed, “Wow.”

Rhett leaned in a little more, his voice hushed in attempt to be soothing, “You did so good, Link. That was perfect, baby.” 

Link felt butterflies in his stomach again, his gaze switching from Rhett’s eyes to his plumped lips. He ate up every word of praise. 

“You’re so gorgeous. And those little noises you make are so hot.” 

The twinge of embarrassment wasn’t helping him cool down as he remembered his moans. 

Rhett kissed Link’s neck again, offering nothing but support as Link came down from his post-coitus ecstasy.

A few moments of shared silence passed as Rhett stroked Link’s hair before Link spoke up again, “That was amazing, Rhett, that was indescribable. I’ve never felt like that before.” 

“I’m so glad I could help you.” 

“I want to help you now.” 

It caught Rhett off guard. He wasn’t expecting that, really, he wasn’t even thinking about himself. This whole thing was for Link. 

He’d be lying if he wasn’t turned on by everything, the proof being the tent pitched in his pants. 

“Link, it’s alright. You don’t have to do that.” 

“But I want to. I want you to feel as good as you just made me feel.” He paused for only a moment, “Unless you don’t want me too. If you think it’d be weird.” 

“No, it wouldn’t be weird. Why would it be weird? It’s not-” Rhett cut himself off. It felt a little less like a friend just helping a friend now. Maybe it was weird. If weird was another word for possibly catching feelings for his roommate.

So they tore each other’s clothes off in a fiery passion and preformed a blow job, that’s probably a normal friend thing.

Okay yeah, so it was a little weird. 

Rhett played it off, “Link, this is what? Your second orgasm? Ever? I’ve had hundreds in my lifetime. Let’s just worry about catching you up, okay? You have nothing to worry about.” 

Link nodded and glanced down, fighting the disappointment from showing on his face.

Rhett tried to lighten the mood, “You must be hungry. How about I grab you a water and make you a snack?” 

“Yeah, okay.” He gave a small smile from the couch, trying not to think about how fully exposed he was, physically and even a little emotionally as well.

“Okay,” Rhett smiled back and headed to the kitchen, running a hand over the raised scratch marks on his shoulder as he did so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the kind comments on the first chapter! You have no idea what that stuff means to a writer. To be honest, I probably wouldn’t have wrote a second chapter if I didn’t realize people actually enjoyed this stuff.
> 
> (Weird flex but okay.)


End file.
